


Not Intended for Loki's Consumption

by iswyn



Series: Frostiron Drabbles [2]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Consentacles, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Other, PWP, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iswyn/pseuds/iswyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day of work, Tony never expected this when he arrived back in his bedroom. </p><p>Completely PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Intended for Loki's Consumption

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plumadesatada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumadesatada/gifts), [geekinlikeaboss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekinlikeaboss/gifts).



He should have known something wasn’t right when he came in to find the bedroom completely dark. It’s not that dark was bad, per se, it was just out of the ordinary. When you’re sleeping with the god of mischief, out of the ordinary can be very…. Well, very.

“Well, well, well… it seems that you’ve fallen right into my trap, my dear.” Loki’s voice sounded out of the dark. It reminded Tony of back when they were fighting, deep with menace and unbelievably sexy. Only Tony Stark could think that menace and sex were related.

“I… um…” Tony wasn’t sure how to respond to the situation, though. “Actually, this is my bedroom, Loki.”

He felt something brush up against his back, and he leaned lightly into it, only to discover that it was definitely not Loki. It was more like a vine. A vine in his bedroom? What the hell was Loki up to? All questions fled, though, when the vine reached out and snatched his wrist. It was oddly soft and warm, as though it was alive… Then there was another on his other wrist, and he was being hoisted up off the floor.

“Um, Loki? Not funny.” Tony struggled, but the truth was that he was more fascinated than scared. It was probably a bad sign, though, when the two likeliest adjectives for one’s own sex life were fascinated and scared.

“Oh, my sweet little one, what makes you think I mean to amuse?” He could hear Loki moving in the dark. “I’ve been waiting for this for some time, you know. Waiting to get you alone, where your little friends can’t save you from my clutches.”

Clutches? He sounded like something from a B movie, or… Ummm… uh oh.

“Loki, Sweetie-Pie? What the hell are you doing? Please-” He was cut off by… something… invading his mouth. It wasn’t Loki. But it felt fleshy. It felt alive. Another… oh god. Another  _tentacle_  wrapped around his waist, stabilizing his position hovering over the floor.

“That’s quite enough of that, I think. No need for you to speak.” He finally felt Loki, at least he thought it was Loki, as cool flesh brushed against his cheek. “Now, my dear. I think it is time for you to learn what it means to defy me.”

This was not happening. Not happening. If he just repeated it enough times to himself, then it would definitely  _not be happening._

He heard a ripping sound, and one of the… oh god, it was really a tentacle. There were tentacles. In his bedroom, there were tentacles. And from the feel of it, there were a lot of them, and they were… well, they appeared to be ripping his clothes off.

This was a nightmare, or a joke, or something else that meant it  _wasn’t really happening_ , right?

A tentacle gave his shirt a particularly hard yank, and cool blue-white light from his reactor showered the scene. He was surrounded by tentacles. They seemed to be coming up from the floor and down from the ceiling, and they were doing a really good job of holding him in place like… he couldn’t even think it silently to himself.

Yep, it was a dream.

Then the tentacle in his mouth started  _moving_. It was an all-too-realistic representation of sucking cock, an activity that Tony actually quite enjoyed. But this? This was too much. This was… directly from the H crap he’d read back in college. The crap that had probably been among the things delivered just a few days earlier, when the last of his personal belongings from the Malibu house had arrived. The personal belongings that had intrigued his god of mischief.

Oh god.

In the time it took him to finish that train of thought, the tentacles had stripped him of all his clothes. He was naked, and strung up on tentacles. And he couldn’t tell Loki that he’d read this stuff in college because at the time, he’d had no concept of what sex was actually like. He couldn’t tell him that because apparently, he was too busy giving a blowjob to a tentacle.

Another was slowly and innocuously winding its way up his leg. In fact, there wasn’t a whole lot of skin left that wasn’t being caressed, or held, or… Tony’s brain turned off, and his sex drive turned on.

He wriggled against the tentacles as though trying to escape – wasn’t he trying to escape? – and tried to wrench his head away from the invader in his mouth. Of course, he didn’t stop sucking. He wondered what that meant.

Meanwhile, the tentacle winding its way up his leg had reached the apex of his thighs, and turned out to be two tentacles working in tandem. Uh oh. One sinuously wound its way around his cock, and damn if that didn’t feel amazing, but the other, well… oh god. It had been hard enough for him to get used to letting Loki anywhere near his ass, but tentacles? That just wasn’t right.

So why was he getting off on it?

He gave up completely. The tentacle squirming its way toward his ass slipped slowly in, seeming to increase in size as it did so. It stretched him open wider and wider, making him whimper as much as he always did on Loki’s cock. He moaned, and leaned into it. Oh jeez, did he really?

The tentacles holding him in place turned him around even as they pushed him deeper onto the one he was… riding. He wasn’t sure where he was facing anymore, or even if he was still in his own bedroom. He was riding a tentacle, for fuck’s sake. His wrists and ankles were moved further apart, until he was being held almost spread-eagled in the air, supported only by dark fleshy tentacles.

Loki’s dark chuckle echoed off the walls. “I knew you would love this, my dear little hero. You pretend to be so sweet and innocent for your friends, but this is what you crave, isn’t it?”

Wow. Loki was fucking deep in character. He was every hentai villain Tony had ever read about, and frankly, it was a little too close to real-villain-Loki to make Tony particularly comfortable. His boyfriend was a tentacle-rape villain.

Sure enough, when movement in front of him caught his eye, all he could make out was that silhouette: Asgardian leather and big curved horns. Suddenly, the always phallic implications of the horns took on a whole new level of inappropriate. A dim light suddenly shone down from apparently nowhere, to slightly illuminate Loki sitting on a huge chair in front of Tony.

Loki, sitting in that  _way_  he did, with his legs spread wide open. Loki, smirking in that villainous, lustful way that made Tony’s brain turn to jello. Loki, watching Tony get _fucked by tentacles_.

The tentacle in his ass suddenly became particularly enthusiastic, and his whole body jolted back and forth as it fucked roughly into him. Loki leaned forward as though he were watching a particularly moving scene in a play, but he didn’t actually get up and move toward Tony.

The son of a cock-loving whore just sat there and watched him get fucked by magic tentacles, and grinned that evil manic grin of his. A thought occurred to Tony, then. What if it had all been a trick? The rehabilitation, the dating, the help with particularly dastardly villains… What if Loki had just been biding his time, waiting until he could rip Tony unexpectedly out of his dream world and – in the middle of that thought, the pressure on his cock redoubled, and the tentacle there started moving wetly over him.

“I don’t recall asking you to think, my dear little hero.” Loki’s smooth voice broke the quiet for a moment. “I much prefer you whimpering like a schoolboy while my pets have their way with you.”

And damn him, but Tony did whimper around the thing still fucking his mouth. Holy fuck, there was no way this was sexy. Except for the part where he was being touched everywhere, and driven absolutely crazy, while Loki sat there and fucking watched him come apart.

“Oh yes, my sweet little hero. We both know you’re enjoying this. I know you dream of a long thick cock ramming into every orifice.” The tentacle in his ass swelled, and shoved even harder. Oh fuck, he was going to break! He cried out, but it came out as a gurgle around the damned tentacle in his mouth. He struggled to move away from the intruding thing in his ass, only to find that the result was thrusting into the one in fro… oh, oh, OH!

Without warning, Tony came. And the damned tentacle on his cock milked him and milked him, until he had stopped shuddering and started trying to squirm away.

Loki stood imperiously from his… well, throne, and walked over to inspect Tony, who was now hanging limply among the tentacles. They were still twined around his appendages and torso, and while the one that had been in his mouth had gone away, the one in his ass had neither removed itself nor reduced in size.

Loki walked around one side of him and then the other, inspecting. He stopped every now and then to run a hand across some exposed part of Tony’s skin. When he came back to the front, he ran his hand down to where Tony’s cock lay, slowly deflating as he came down from the bizarre high of tentacle sex. Loki leaned in and gave Tony a tiny peck on the lips.

“Ready to cry mercy,  _Sweetheart_?” Holy fuck. Still in character? Asking for Tony’s…

Safeword.

Tony looked dubiously down at his cock, obviously not ready for a second go, and drew his head up proudly. “Do your worst, Villain. You’ll never break me.”

Loki let out an evil laugh that gave Tony that delicious shiver that meant sexy and terrified. “Oh, you’ll be mine completely before we’re finished here, hero. You’ll beg me to stop, and you’ll beg me to keep going, and you’ll fear both.” Loki ran his hand up Tony’s cock, and it was suddenly hard and straining again.

Oh fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> So my lovely Doxies have convinced me that this thing must be posted here, and since I'm at least briefly out of hiding to post a slapdash chapter of Sex Ed, I figured I'd throw this up too. It could be seen as going with Impulse, since they have the same safeword, and it's obviously an established relationship.


End file.
